Kanda's Sister
by Rina-The-Angel-Of-Pure-Death
Summary: What if Kanda has a younger sister and got separated when they were young? And what if she is another pupil of Cross? I suck at summaries. Just R&R. AllenxOC, slight LavixOC, slight OCxOC and LenaleexOC  Another one
1. Separation

Me- Hey people. This is my new and first D. gray man story.

PM-Yup!

Me- Oh you know PhoenixMaiden. She's my little cousin.

MFH- And me!

Me- Yesh you MaidenFromHell.

MFH- Hey, PM I'm going to see you like next month right?

PM- Yup!

MFH- Well, if I even come -_-

Me- …What's next month?

PM & MFH-…

Me- what?

PM-(Whispers the answer)

Me- Oh yeaaaahhhhh…I forgot.

MFH- -sighs-

PM- Enjoy!

"Onii-san? Where are we going?" a little girl said.

The girl had long black hair and dark blue eyes. She looked as if she was 5.

"Don't talk just run!" a boy said.

The boy had dark blue hair and eyes. He looked 8.

The boy was holding the girl's hand. Then he stopped. "Dammit, it caught up." He said.

"N-Nii-san?" the girl asked.

Then, he pulled out a sword as a lot of akuma came.

(A/N-PH-Guess who it is!)

The girl screamed.

"Kira! Go and run, I'll hold them off!" the boy yelled.

"But-"

"Just go!" The boy said.

Then Kira ran.

Kira then tripped. She then sat up. When she tried to stand up she just fell back down. Then akuma surrounded her.

Kira widened her eyes. She tried to scream but nothing came out of her mouth. She closed her eyes. Then a red haired man came and killed every last one of the akuma.

Then the red haired man his hand on her head. "They're all gone you can open your eyes now." He said.

Kira opened her eyes.

"Who are you?" she asked softly.

"Cross Marian. I bet your wondering what those where right? I'll tell you on the way back." Cross said.

Kira's eye widened. "Nii-san! Where's Nii-san!" Kira yelled.

"The akuma probably got him." Cross said without knowing Kira's brother has an innocent.

Tears started to come out of her eyes.

Kira woke up and found herself in a bed. Then she curled up like a ball in the corner of the bed.

"Nii-san…" she muttered. Then the door opened. A boy with white hair came.

"Oh you're awake!" he said.

Kira looked up.

"Who are you?' Kira asked.

"My names Allen Walker. My master came here with you asleep on his back." Allen said.

"Oh." Kira said.

"Here, show me your leg, you got hurt last night, am I correct?" Allen asked.

Kira nodded. "But it probably healed by now." Kira said.

"What?" Allen asked.

"When ever I get injured it heals in 30 minutes. Sometimes as soon as I get hurt it heals." Kira said.

"Oh, so that's why my master took you in." Allen said.

"What?" Kira asked.

"You probably have an innocent." Allen said.

"What's that?" Kira asked.

"Hm…that's a bit hard to explain." Allen said. Then he sat next to Kira.

"Oh." Kira said.

Then Cross came in.

"Ah, flirting with the new girl I see?" Cross asked.

"Eh! N-No! I-I wasn't!" Allen said as his face turned bright red.

Kira started to laugh.

"So, your name is Kira, Kira Kanda, right?" Cross asked.

(A/N- Yesh, yesh. The boy was Yu Kanda.)

Kira stopped laughing and nodded.

"Well, Kira Kanda, from now on you will be another one of my pupils. And sadly my other pupil is a stupid one who seems to like you." Cross said.

"H-Hey! I'm right here you know!" Allen yelled.

Kira laughed.

Me- Done. Review or Kanda will kill you.

Yu- HEY! WHY IS MY FIRST NAME THERE !

Me- Chill man, chill.

Kanda- Ok it's back.

Me- Sheesh.


	2. Found & Cursed?

Me- Chapter 2! Sorry it took a long time. My computer was being all gay and deleted everything.

Allen-Yea…I believe you.

Me- It's true!

Allen- Uh huh…

Me- Kira.

Kira- -takes out bazooka- My pleasure.

Allen- Uh…just kidding!

Kira- -throws the bazooka…somewhere?- Good.

Allen- Safe!

Kira- -takes out a shotgun-

Allen- -wide eyes and looks at the shotgun-

Kira- What?

Allen- What is this? Left 4 Dead?

Kira- Sadly no.

Me- Black Ops anyone? –Holds up an Xbox controller- (Yesh, I do play, but my gamer tag is a secret.)

Kira- Oh~ I wanna play~

Me- After this chapter.

Kira- Aw…

"Kira! Stop going off on your own!" Allen yelled.

"Heh heh, Gomen." Kira said.

(A/N- Allen is 14 and Kira is 13. Kira now has really long hair. Also Kira's eyes are red. There is a reason and I'll explain later.)

Allen sighed.

"Anyway, Master said we should stay together if we want to go to the Black Order safely." Allen said.

"I know what he said. You were the one knocked out for 9 hours." Kira said.

"H-Hey! I didn't see that coming!" Allen said.

"Yeah right, you ask if master was going to hit you with it." Kira said.

"NO!" Allen yelled.

"W-wait are you going to hit me with th-that?" Kira said perfectly imitating Allen's voice.

"Let's just go!" Allen said going on the train.

"Fine." Kira said following him.

"Ok, I think this is the place-"

Allen looked up at the huge dark mountain.

Then Allen looked at Kira.

"You go up there one your own." Kira said as huge black wings appeared. Then Kira just flew up.

"Looks like we are going to climb huh Timcampy?" Allen asked.

"…Timcampy?" Allen asked. Then he saw Timcampy sleeping on top of Kira's head.

"T-TRAITOR!" Allen yelled.

"You're late Allen." Kira said.

"Well, sorry- OW!" Allen yelled when Kira stepped on his hands as he was trying to get up.

"Th-There was an ant!" Kira said with a little kid's voice.

"Why you little…" Allen said.

"Hurry up then." Kira said.

"Hey Komui! 2 people are coming." Reever said.

"I don't think they mean any harm, they have General Cross's golem with them." Lenalee said.

"Oh~ And the girl is cute~" Lavi said.

"Lavi shut up." Lenalee said.

"Hey! Idiots in there! You listening!" Kira yelled.

"We were sent here by General Cross! You got a letter saying that! It was too…um." Allen paused.

"Komui you idiot." Kira said.

"Oh yeah! Someone named Komui!" Allen said.

"Found it!" Lavi said holding up a letter. The letter said-

_Dear Idiots is the Black Order,_

_I am sending my idiot pupil and another pupil to you. Their names are Allen Walker and Kira Kanda._

_Signed,_

_Cross_

"EHHH! A KANDA!" Lenalee and Lavi yelled.

"DAMMIT! WHAT ABOUT MY LAST NAME HUH! I CAN HEAR YOU FROM HERE GODDAMMIT! I'LL FREAKING RIP YOU IN TO SHREADS IF YOU EVER CALL ME THAT!" Kira yelled.

Then the door opened.

Lenalee and Lavi were standing there.

"So um…Kanda-chan?" Lavi said.

"DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME THAT! I'LL KILL YOU!" Kira said with Allen holding her back.

"Ok, you guys must be tired go to your rooms and rest- Where's Kira-chan?" Lenalee asked.

Then Lenalee noticed Allen carrying a sleeping Kira on his back.

"Oh…ok then. You can give her to Lavi-" Then Lenalee noticed Lavi knocked out on the ground.

Allen sighed. "I guess you know what happened." Allen said.

Next Day-

"I'm scared of waking Kira…" Lavi said looking at Kira sleeping.

"Yea, me too." Lenalee said.

Then Allen came in. He started to shake Kira.

"Wake up!" Allen yelled.

"Y-Your crazy!" Lavi and Lenalee both yelled.

Then Kira's eyes both opened.

"Morning Allen, Lavi, and Lenalee." Kira said.

Then, Lenalee and Lavi both noticed Kira's eyes were both gold.

"What's with her eyes? Yesterday it was red." Lenalee said.

"It's her innocence. Sadly, she is only like this when she wakes up. Oh and she turns back in the afternoon or if someone pisses her off." Allen said.

Kira smiled. "Yup!" she said.

"I like morning Kira better~" Lavi said.

Then Kira walked over to the window in her room. "It's so dull here…" Kira said.

"It's like that." Lavi said.

"Let's get breakfast! I'm hungry!" Allen yelled.

"Soba~" Kira said with a smiled.

'Just like Kanda...I wonder if they are related." Lenalee and Lavi both thought.

"Oh, you must be the new members! My name is Jerry!" Jerry said.

"My names Allen Walker and this here is Kira Kanda!" Allen said.

"Oh a Kanda!" Jerry said looking at Kira.

Kira bowed. "Nice to meet you." Kira said.

"Wow, your rather polite that the other Kanda." Jerry said.

"Yea, and meet the other Kira." Allen said.

"What do you want?" Jerry said.

"Soba with green tea for Kira and I want-"

"Just give Allen basically everything you can make." Kira said.

"Oi, Jerry! Soba now!" Kanda yelled.

"Sorry, we are out. I gave the last one to the new member." Jerry said pointing to Kira.

"Why that little!" Kanda yelled as he walked up to Kira.

"Hey! Jerry told me he gave the last Soba to you!" Kanda said.

"Hm?" Kira said blinking.

"Who are you anyway!" Kanda yelled.

Then, Kira's eyes turned red. "Tch. Just when I thought this morning would be peaceful." She said.

"You want to fight?" Kanda asked. Kira stood up.

"Don't need to waste any time with someone as weak as you." She said.

"Hey you guys! Komui wants you guys!" Lenalee said.

"Ok!" Allen said while leaving a bunch of plates behind.

Kira stood up. Then Lavi grabbed Kira's arm.

"Come on Kira-chan~" Lavi said.

"Fine." Kira said while Lavi was basically dragging her.

"Wow they sure do like to sleep." Lavi said while sweat dropping. Allen and Kira were both asleep.

"Tch." Kanda said.

"Hey, Yu do you have a marker?" Lavi said with an evil smile.

Allen and Kira opened their eyes. Then Kira looked at Allen. Then she started to laugh.

"Why are you laughing?" Allen asked.

"Y-you! AHAHAHA! L-Look at a mirror! AHAHAHA!" Kira laughed.

"Huh?" Allen asked.

Then Kira snapped her fingers, and then a mirror appeared in front of Allen.

"LAVI!" Allen yelled seeing Lavi drew on his face.

Then Kira took the mirror and looked at herself.

"Looks like he only drew on you." Kira said as the mirror disappeared.

"Wow the house is huge!" Lavi yelled.

"It's called a temple." Kira said.

"Tch." Kanda said.

"Hey, Yu do you still don't know who they are yet?" Lavi asked.

"I don't talk to cursed people." Kanda said.

"Why you-!" Allen yelled.

"Calm down- wait why are you telling me that when- oh never mind." Kira said.

"Wait, isn't he calling you cursed too?" Allen asked.

"Are you?" Kira asked.

"Tch." Kanda said.

"Oh! Yu, since you won't talk to them I'll tell you their names-"

"I don't want their names. And don't call me Yu!" Kanda said.

"But, the girl's name-"

"Irusaii baka-usagi!" Kanda yelled.

"Fine." Lavi said.

Then, Kira spread her wings. "SHIT! I just remembered! I'm leaving!" she yelled.

Then, Lenalee grabbed her by the foot. "Where are you going?" she asked.

"Let go!" Kira yelled.

"Oh, I see why you are trying to leave." Allen said.

"KIRA!" a voice yelled.

"FUCK! LET GO OF ME!" Kira yelled.

Then, her wings disappeared. Then, she fell on top of Lavi.

Then, she sat up. "My innocence hates me." Kira said.

"C-Can you get off me?" Lavi asked.

"Oh, I didn't see you there." Kira said while standing up.

Then, a boy came. The boy had red hair with red eyes. "Nice to meet you. I assume you are the exorcists? I'm Kori Kazuki. Nice to see you again Allen, Kira." Kori said.

Kira groaned. "Hm?" Kori asked. "It's nothing." Kira said.

"Anyway, we are here for the akuma." Kira said.

"Ah, yes. There have been some 'mysterious' sighting. When I saw a picture, I was 100% sure they were akuma. I have to warn you, there were a lot of them. Like a swarm of them." Kori said.

"We'll handle it." Lenalee said.

"I'll let you guys take care of it. But, Kira stays with me!" Kori yelled.

"You know, Kori. Kira isn't here." Allen said.

"Huh?" Kori asked.

"Kira! Where are you!" Kori yelled.

"Uh…so uh…Kanda, do you have a sister?" Lavi asked.

"Don't you dare mention her or I WILL kill you." Kanda said.

"So you do have a sister." Lavi said.

"What about her?" Kanda asked.

"What if I told you I knew her?" Lavi asked. Then, Kanda pointed his Mugen at him. "Where is she?" he asked.

"Ugh…Is he gone?" Kira asked. Then, she saw Kanda pointing his Mugen at Lavi. "Wait a minute…that katana…where did you get that?" Kira asked.

"It's my innocence, baka." Kanda said.

"…are you saying the truth?" Kira asked.

"Che, yea." Kanda said.

"Oh…alright…you know it's really stupid of me. I shouldn't be looking for my brother if I know he's probably dead." Kira said with a little laugh.

"…Who's your brother?" Kanda asked.

"Aw, is Yu caring?" Lavi asked.

"Shut up, baka-usagi." Kanda said.

"Someone. You don't need to know." Kira said.

"…alright. My names Yu Kanda by the way." Kanda said.

Kira's eyes widened.

(Allen's POV)-

Kira started to laugh.

"What's with you?" Lavi asked

Then, I saw her face. "I'm also an idiot for giving up. I shouldn't give up on finding my brother." She said.

"Because I think I just found him…" she said.

"Huh?" Lavi asked.

Then, she faced Kanda. "Nice to meet you, Kanda. My name is Kira Kanda." She said with a smile.

"K-Kira?" Kanda asked with wide eyes. Kira smiled.

"Wait…so Kanda is your?" Allen asked. Kira nodded.

"EH!" Allen yelled. "What? What!" Lavi asked.

"She's/He's my little sister/older brother." Kanda and Kira said at the same time.

"…EH!" Lavi yelled.

===A Long Explanation Later===

"So you guys were separated?" Lavi asked.

"Mmhm." Kira said. Then, another guy came. "Ah. It's Allen and Kira." He said.

Kira jumped up with a big smile. "YAY! AKI!~" She yelled. The guy had silver hair and blue eyes.

"Who's he?" Lavi asked. "I'm Akito." Akito said as he patted Kira on the head. Allen sweat dropped.

"I'm amazed why you guys aren't married or anything." Allen said.

Kira kicked Allen in the head while Akito punched him. "Shut up!" they yelled. They had red faces.

"W-We're just friends ok!" Kira yelled. "Right Aki!" she yelled. "Uh, yea." Akito said.

"I wish we weren't just friends…" Akito muttered. "Hm?" Kira asked. "Nothing." Akito said.

"Anyway, Akito, can you help us with the akuma?" Allen asked.

"Sure." Akito said.

We were fighting the akuma. "Where's Kira!" Akito yelled as the akuma retreated.

"I don't know! Where is she!" Allen yelled. Then, a black hole appeared. Kira jumped out of the hole. She was holding a scythe.

"Phew…so close…" Kira said. "What happened?" Akito asked.

"Well, the akuma caught me. After that it was all black. Then, when I opened my eyes I was somewhere else." Kira said.

"Damn." Akito said as he grabbed Kira's arm. "Come on! We're checking if you got hurt." He said.

"H-Hey! But I feel just fine!" Kira yelled. Then, Kanda drew his Mugen at Akito. "What are you trying to do with my sister?" Kanda asked.

"Part of my innocent is healing. I'm going to heal her just in case." Akito said.

"…Fine." Kanda said as he drew back his Mugen. Then, Akito and Kira left.

===Cave===

Akito placed his hand on Kira's head. He closed his eyes as his hand went on white flames. Kira screamed.

Akito put his hand back. "I knew it…" he said. "W-What?" Kira asked. Then, Akito placed his hand on Kira's right shoulder. It started to glow with purple light and made a butterfly.

Kira was holding back a scream. "Purple butterfly?...Shit. _He_ did this." Akito said.

"W-What is happening to me?" Kira asked.

"The earl. He cursed you…" Akito said. "W-What? W-What's going to happen to me?" Kira asked.

"Well…you won't be human anymore. I got the same curse before. I turned into a vampire instead. It draws out your secret potential. Looks like my mother was a vampire." Akito said.

"Wait, what happens if you don't have potential?" Kira asked.

"You…You'll either die or become an akuma." Akito said. "W-What?" Kira asked as her eyes widened. "Then, what do I do?" Kira asked.

"I know a way to help you…but I don't like it…" Akito said with a frown. "What is it?" Kira asked.

"The way to make you survive is to…"

===DONE!===

Me- God this took a long time! Anyway, I might be really busy. Maybe I might die. Hurricane Irene is heading towards my place. Who knows! Review!

Kira- Are you forgetting something?

Me- Oh! Yea! I'm making shout outs now! Alright, who's the lucky person today?

Kira- WolfLover17.

Me- Alright, what has this girl review?

Kira- "And you haven't continue this because…"

Me- Well…er…I was busy. Summer school. Church. You know. So yea, there's your answer. I might put this story on hold…MAYBE. So yea, review please.


	3. The Sacrifice

Me- I APOLIGIZE! I will continue this story and finish it!

Kira- Most likely.

Me- Yeah! Anyway, AKITO! Disclaimer please!

Akito- Rina does not own D. Gray Man or any of the D. gray man characters.

Kira- But she does own me and Akito! See ya!

===Chapter 3: Sacrifice===

"The way to make you survive is to sacrifice one of your loved ones." Akito said.

Kira's eyes widened. "N-No way…I can't do that!" she yelled.

"You have to." Akito said.

"I'd rather die myself then to let _him_ die!" Kira yelled. "You do have someone you love…" Akito said.

"Of course I do!" Kira yelled, crying. "I can't kill my brother…" she said.

"You have to help my Akito!" Kira cried. Akito sadly shook his head.

"I'm sorry…" Akito apologized. "I'm not going to kill him! Never!" Kira yelled, running out of the cave.

"Kira!" Akito yelled. It was already too late, she was gone.

"Dammit…" Akito said.

Kira was curled up like a ball, crying against a tree. Her left eye was gold and her right was red.

"Why did this have to happen to me? I just found him too…" she cried.

Akito was slowly walking toward Allen, Lavi, Kanda, Kori, and Lenalee.

"Where's my sister!" Kanda yelled, pointing his Mugen at him.

Akito just pushed it away. "I have a question for you Kanda, and I need you to talk with me alone. Now." He said.

Kanda then followed him into the temple.

Akito and Kanda stood in opposite sides of the room.

"Kanda…if you had to…would you sacrifice your life for someone you care for?" Akito asked.

"…Where is this going into?" Kanda asked.

"Answer me." Akito said.

"…Yes, yes I would." Kanda said.

Akito then appeared right behind Kanda. He held a knife next to Kanda's neck.

"What are you doing!" Kanda yelled.

"Then die." Akito said. Kanda then kicked Akito off. Akito's eyes were life-less.

"What is wrong with you!" Kanda asked.

"If you don't die, Kira will die. If Kira dies, then I have no reason to live in this corrupted world…Kira should have never met you again." Akito muttered.

Kanda's eyes widened. "What? Spill it!" he said.

"Tyki…he put a mark on Kira. If Kira can't kill the one she loves most, then she will die or turn into an akuma…or if he wants, she might even be turned into a slave to the Noahs…just like my sister…" Akito said, sadly.

"So please, die for Kira…" Akito said. Kanda looked at him.

"What is your answer? Yu Kanda?" Akito asked.

"…I-"

===Chapter End===

Me- OHHHHH this is getting interesting!~

Kira- Well time for the reviews!

Akito- This is from SakuraTenshi36092 and she says-

_Hey! Update soon please!_

_Kanda's overprotectiveness of his younger sister, although we only saw a little of it, made me smile, and I'm interested to see what you've got in store for Kira, and what the cure to her curse is. I liked her quick mood swings (bi-polar, much?), the similarities between herself and her older brother, and the differences._

_I see you haven't updated since LAST YEAR; but this Fic looks promising, so please continue it._

_I look forward to the next chapter of this fic :)_

Me- LOL sorry I'm not typing up chapters during school. I only write fanfics in the summer! I really apologize for that! But hey! Here's the next chapter! Anyway, favorite and review please!~

3 you guys!


End file.
